Reflections
by nikalee
Summary: Sometimes the aching was too much for Ginny Weasley to bear. Every day she looked at him and every day sge was ignored.


Her name was Ginny Weasley. She sat, surrounded by people, and yet alone as she could possibly be. The dreams had started again. And, like before, she found herself unable to speak to anyone about them, unable to get past the rising bile that would accompany any such foray.  
  
It was always the same. It started off with Harry. He would be doing his usual Harry thing, noble, brave,selfless. Except that she would be a part of it. Harry's laughter would be hers as well, his smile a shining beacon in an otherwise dark time. But, slowly, oh so slowly, it would change. The colors would become dimmer, Harry's face grew gradually more cruel, and the laughter ceased. Dream Ginny would be puzzled. "What's wrong, Harry?" she would say, except by then it was no longer Harry. It was Tom, and he was laughing at her and they were in the Chamber once more.  
  
"Silly girl," he would say, and his breath was metallically warm on her cheek. "So close to death, and you still pine for Harry. Well, don't worry, my sweet," he said and stroked her cheek. "He will come for you and I will kill him just as I kill you."  
  
"NO!" her mind cried, but she let nothing out except a tiny moan, weaker than the mewling of a kitten. Amusement would flicker through Tom's eyes, and he thrust his face so close to hers she could see the flecks of green in his eyes. Eyes remarkably like Harry's, and yet not. "Goodnight, Virginia. Perhaps you'll grant me a kiss for good luck?" But she could not answer, as he knew she couldn't and kissed her anyway.  
  
It burned. It burned more than the time she was little and dropped that hop soup on her foot, it burned like someone had taken a burning hot poker and shoved it in her mouth, she felt his tongue in her mouth, and wanted to vomit, but, though she heaved, there was nothing left anymore. Tom had took it all, and the little bit that was still hers was being slowly sucked out in this mind numbing pain.  
  
And then Harry would be there. But instead of Harry winning, instead of Fawkes being there, instead of everything, in the end there would only be Tom. Tom who laughed and laughed and Ginny knew, knew for certain, that she would NEVER escape the chamber.  
Ginny Weasley sat, a lock of red hair between her fingers, twirling it idly. The food was served but Ginny only picked at it. Nothing tasted right to her anymore. She sighed. She knew she should talk to someone, but, really, who would she talk to? She was not a child anymore who could go running home to Mum every time she had a problem, and Mum was the only one who gave a damn anymore. She flicked her eyes over to her brother, to Hermione, and at last to Harry.  
  
Harry. He had been so quiet this year. He had always been serious but it seemed that this seriousness had reached new heights. He smiled occasionally at his friends, but never laughed. Ginny wondered if they noticed. His eyes seem tired. Ginny sometimes ached to go to him, to tell him, "I am here. I know how you must feel, I've experienced something like it." She KNEW she could get him to understand, she KNEW she was one of the only people who had seen the dark like he had. But yet she did nothing. And, when the ache was so bad she felt she couldn't stand it, she would bite sharply on the knuckles of her left hand. The pain this caused, mixed with the saltiness of her skin was usually enough to bring her to her senses. Harry did not want her. She was only Ginny Weasley. And today, staring at Harry, Ginny felt the ache return with such a force that she bit down harder than she ever had, harder and harder, but nothing was helping, until finally a shocked voice interrupted.   
  
"Ginny!" came the shocked voice of Colin, who had been seated on her right. "What on earth are you doing?" His voice held a note of panic, and Ginny realised with dismay she had bitten through the skin, and blood had welled up and was beginning to run down her hand. Ginny flushed and quickly moved her hand into the fabric of her robes. She forced a smile. "It's nothing, Colin," she said brightly. "I'm feeling a little tired, think I'll have a bit of a lie down."  
  
"But you're bleeding!" Colin protested,and, though she knew he was only trying to help, wanted to pummel him as all eyes at the table turned her way.  
  
"Who's bleeding?" asked Ron, with concern in his voice.  
  
Ginny got up. "It's just a little scratch. I'm totally fine," and all this time she was uncomfortable aware of Harry's eyes on her and he looked concerned as well. Ginny felt a flash of irritation.  
Why did she have to bleed for anyone to notice her?  
  
Ron came over to her and made a move as if to grab her arm. Ginny snatched it away. "Gin,let me see. If you're bleeding, maybe we should take you to the hospital wing."  
  
"I'm FINE!" Ginny burst out, slightly louder than she had intended. "I'm not a baby anymore. And if I need to go the hospital wing, I can bloody well do it MYSELF!" Ron gaped at her, as did the rest of the table, but Ginny did not wait for further comments. She needed to be alone.  
Yeah, I know it's kinda OC. Well, what can ya do. Feedback is appreciated. 


End file.
